MI MEJOR AMIGO KURAMA
by xelviand
Summary: que pasaria si kurama fuera bueno, y si fuera migo de hiruzen y naruto bueno entren y lean mi historia
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos de f.f bueno este es el primer episodio de mi fic mi mejor amigo kurama

Bueno sé que no llevo ni dos del otro pero como ya les dije pienso reiniciarlo luego ya que no me siento listo así que comencemos

_La noche en la que kyubi fue liberado y controlado en el lugar del sellado kyubi recupero el control en el momento que atravesó a minato y kushina al intentar matar a naruto_

____**que paso?-**__miro a minato y kushina y retiro la garra-__**kushina lo siento no podía-**_

_**-está bien kurama lo sé solo as me un favor –**_

_Kurama la vio atentamente_

_-__**cuida de naruto por favor con este sello podrás salir de el por un corto tiempo cada vez que quieras –**_

_Kurama la vio y asintió_

_-__**estoy listo kushina-**__dijo kurama_

_Kushina lo vio y asintió_

____**ahora minato-kun-**__dijo kushina y minato asintió y grito_

_-__**shiru(sellar)-**__todo resplandeció y acabo_

_3 años después_

_Un pequeño niño de tres años con el cabello amarillo y ojos azules jugaba en su habitación del orfanato nunca jugaba con otros niños ya que las encargadas siempre lo regañaban y lo castigaban por cualquier cosa_

_Naruto estaba feliz ya que hoy era su cumpleaños y las encargadas lo estaban tratando mejor de lo normal de pronto una de las encargadas se le acercó y le dio una pequeña rebanada de pastel_

_-__**feliz cumpleaños naruto- **__dijo la encargada_

_Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja_

_-__**gracias-**__lo tomo y se lo llevo a la boca la encargada se fue y naruto mientras se comía pastes se sintió débil y se desmayo_

_Horas después despertó en un bosque se asustó y_

_Miro para todos lados y después lloro _

_Pero luego un aura rojiza lo cubrió y luego se movió creando un pequeño zorro_

_Naruto dejo de llorar_

_-__**quien eres tu- **__el zorro lo vio y sonrió_

–_**as crecido mucho naruto-**__naruto lo vio y dijo_

_-__**como me conoces-**_

_**-soy kurama y soy amigos de tus padres-**_

_**-conoces a mis padres-**_

_**Si pero hablaremos de eso después duerme –**__ al decir eso kurama mando chacra a su cabeza para dormirlo_

_Cuando se durmió creció de tamaño hasta el de un león lo subió a su lomo y fue a la casa del hokage como pudo entre escapar de los ninjas que vigilaban y recordar de la memoria de kushina donde vivía hiruzen llego a la puerta y toco hiruzen abrió enojado_

_-__**ya voy ya voy más vale que sea importante estaba leyendo una importante novela (en resumen icha icha) **__abrió la puerta para llevarse un susto kyubi llevando a naruto en la espalda _

_Kurama como vio que el viejo no se movía agarro a naruto con una de sus colas y se lo entrego a hiruzen_

_-__**más te vale cuidarlo bien los del orfanato lo echaron al bosque y si algo le pasa cuando renazca vendré aquí a matarlos a todos entendido-**__ hiruzen asintió y kyubi volvió al cuerpo de naruto y entro a la casa con naruto en brazos_

_Al día siguiente hiruzen se enfureció con las encargadas del orfanato y las encero a las encargadas del orfanato durante 3 años hiruzen lo cuido pero kurama salía cada cierto tiempo y cuidaba de naruto ya que hiruzen no podía, él y kurama se hicieron amigos mientras hiruzen le daba educación básica kurama le contaba de sus padres_

_Naruto y kurama se hicieron inseparables hacían todo juntos desde comer juntos hasta asta dormir juntos kurama y hiruzen buscaban la forma para que kurama pueda salir todo lo que quiera ya que solo podía salir por 6 horas cada día cuando naruto cumplió 7 años kurama lo entreno en el arte de taijutsu de los zorros y le dio un contrato de invocación de los zorros_

_Kurama y hiruzen lo entrenaron en historia y con lo frio y calculador de kurama lo entreno en estrategias_

_Hoy es el cumpleaños número 8 de naruto_

_El y hiruzen estaban en la cima del monte hokage hablando _

–_**ji-san-**_

_**-si naruto-**_

_**-que es la voluntad de fuego-**_

_Hiruzen sonrió y dijo_

_-__**veras naruto la Voluntad de Fuego es lo que da al shinobi verdadero la fuerza para seguir luchando contra viento y marea, con una gran fuerza de voluntad y carácter. Es también un símbolo de fe y esperanza para todos aquellos que creen en los sueños de las generaciones anteriores-**_

_Termino de decir, naruto luego de unos segundos dijo_

_-__**no entendí nada-**_

_Hiruzen sonrió y le dio un coscorrón _

_-__**baka ¡-**_

_**-itai-**__naruto se masajeaba la cabeza_

_-__**porque hicistes eso-**_

_Hiruzen no contesto solo sonrió y miro la aldea, después de unos minutos dijo_

_-__**naruto e estado hablando con kurama sobre tu entrenamiento-**_

_Naruto lo vio con ojos de esperanza de que por fin lo entrenarían, ya estaba cansado de puro trepar árboles,_

_**-kurama y yo hemos decidido que iras a entrenar por 5 años y regresaras una semana antes del examen para genin-**_

_Naruto lo vio sorprendido_

_**-pero porque podría entrenar aquí en la aldea-**_

_Dijo al borde de llorar Hiruzen lo vio afligido y dijo_

_-__**lo se naruto pero créeme es por tu bien si salen kurama te podrá entrenar en persona-**_

_**-está bien oji-san lo hare, pero con una condición-**_

_Hiruzen lo vio extrañado_

_-__**cual naruto_kun-**_

_**-ya ves que hay perros ninja de konoha-**__hiruzen asintió sabiendo que es lo que quería naruto_

_-__**quiero que cuando volvamos convierta a kurama_ni en ninja trato-**__naruto extendió su mano y hiruzen acepto_

_-__**y cuando me voy -**__ pregunto inocentemente_

_**-ahora-**_

_Y junto al apareció kurama junto con una mochila para naruto _

_-__**vámonos cachorro**__-_

_Ante esto naruto se cayó de espalda con una gotita en la cabeza y grito_

_-__**NANI¡. NI SIQUIERA ME E PODIDO DESPEDIR DE MIS AMIGOS-**_

_**-lo siento cacharro pero es ahora o nunca-**_

_**-está bien adiós oji-san-**_

_**-adiós naruto-**_

_Y le dio un abraso a su casi nieto fueron caminando hacia la salida cuando naruto hablo_

_-__**cuando vuelva seré más fuerte que tú y me hare hokage- **_

_Hiruzen sonrió naruto aún no dejaba ese sueño de lado_

_-__**eso ya lo veremos naruto- **_

_Naruto sonrió y avanzo luego kurama desapareció en un ahora rojizo que se dirigió al estómago de naruto_

_-__**veo que se te acabo el tiempo kurama-**_

_Kurama gruño y dijo_

_**-ya que bueno ya vámonos naruto-**_

_Naruto asintió y se fue caminado sin mirar atrás_

_**Y QUE LES PARECIO EL PRIMER CAP E BUENO COMENTE Y DEN SUGERENCIAS CHAITO…**_


	2. encuesta y respuestas

Hola amigos de ff bueno ya deje pasar mucho tiempo para ver cómo les pareció y veo que les gusto pero,

Tengo dos versiones del siguiente cap.

1 naruto llega el día del examen a la academia y nadie lo recuerda y tendrá que ganarse la amistad de todos pero todos saben que es un jinchuriki y le temen

O

2 naruto llega el día de el examen pensando que nadie lo recuerda excepto una persona (ya sea hombre o mujer, y que no sea hiruzen ni stunade o jiraya ok)y desde hay se inicia una amista gran amistad hasta una hermandad(hombre),o un gran amor(mujer)

Bueno ustedes decidan cual , y también escojan como va a ser el equipo 7

Y bueno esto de las encuestas lo hare seguido para interactuar con mis seguidores y armar una historia juntos que tal e .

Bueno y nada mas me queda responder reviews,

Zafir09: si aquí tiene su lado ying y yang aunque dividido mas adelante se explicara de que forma,

Anarkista13:buena idea gracias pero eso lo tengo planado para mas adelante y lo de que sean pareja lo tendre en cuenta

I love the fics :gracias por el consejo lo tomare en cuenta

**BUENO ESO SERIA TODO ME DESPIDOPARA QUE VER QUE DICEN SOBRELAS ENCUESTAS Y QUE VERSION DE ESTE CAP, PAZ…..**


	3. regreso y examen

Hola a todos amigos de ff bueno les dije que lo tenía echo y era verdad bueno primero les agradezco que respondieran tan rápido y vaya les pedí una opción y ufff, respondieron de una forma tan genial que cada comentario me hacía imaginarme la versión que describían gracias.

Pero vallamos a los reviews

**Zafir09:**_ tu idea es buena pero, no creo agregar a personajes de otros animes o mangas ya que apenas si llevo bien esto de un fic de naruto y me agobiaría agregar a un personaje de otro anime, pero tu idea de haku ya la tenía planeada (fem haku) y yo tampoco creo que sea hombre porque tengo dos teorías o haku es afeminado, o zabuza es un pervertido que eso que haku vistiera y se ponga a si,_

_**I love the fics: **__gracias por tú respuesta y eso que los originales soy los mejores es cierto pero como aquí naruto es fuerte seria mal equipo porque sasuke es el fuerte naruto el medio y sakura la más débil y si pongo a naruto a si no sería interesante ver que naruto hace todo,_

_**Abelgamer26**__: gracias por tu respuesta_

_**Ccsakuraforever: **__gran idea amigo gracias_

_**Bueno ya no los molesto y vamos al fic no diré que ideas tome porque me gusta más el factor sorpresa**_

_**Capítulo 2: regreso y exámenes**_

_Nos encontramos en la entrada de konoha donde dos sombras entraban hacia la aldea cuando la más grande dijo vamos kurama es hora de demostrar de que somos capaces la pequeña sombra se subió a la cabeza sala grande y desaparecieron en un destello amarillo_

_Aparecieron frente a la entrada de la oficina del hokage tocaron y escucharon el pase y._

_Hiruzen sarutobi era un hombre viejo y él lo sabía desde que retomo el puesto a tenido que batallar para no desfallecer del cansacio y ahora estaba combatiendo a su más grande rival…el papeleo_

_Cualquiera se podría reír al escuchar eso pero nada es tan fatal como el papeleo de los kages pero bueno mientras Hiruzen trabajaba escucho la puerta y dio el pase creyendo que era su secretaria con más papeleo,_

_-déjalo donde sea kumiko__**,-**__dijo Hiruzen, naruto al notar que no sabía quién era le susurro algo a kurama y lo cargo y lo puso en el escritorio Hiruzen, creyendo que eran papeles toco a kurama pero al sentir algo peludo y suave volteo y vio a un kurama sonriente para que luego este abriera la boca para sacar una bola de fuego que fue directo a la cara del hokage,_

_Jajajajajajaja caíste viejo-dijeron kurama y naruto riéndose viendo a un quemado Hiruzen y sin cejas,_

_-__**BAKAS!-**__dijo Hiruzen golpeándolos para luego abrazarlos –los extrañe-dijo Hiruzen,_

_-nosotros también viejo-dijo naruto_

_-y como les fue-dijo Hiruzen _

_-genial conocí muchos lugares y gente tanto buena como mala y rara-dijo naruto emocionado,_

_-rara en qué sentido naruto-_

_-bueno estaba ese sujeto viejo con mucho cabello era un completo pervertido y con ego demasiado grande pero muy frágil-dijo naruto pensativo,_

…

_En un pueblo legos de konoha_

_-AAAAACHUUUUUU-estornudo un viejo hombre_

_-ja alguna señorita se habrá a cordado de mi…. (Pose dramática (mas su tonto baile))YO EL GRAN JIRAYA-SAMA JAJAJJA-de pronto se dio cuenta en donde estaba y que estaba haciendo_

_PERVERTIDO!-grito una mujer, entonces una horda de mujeres empezó a seguir a jiraya_

…_._

_Regresando a konoha _

_Naruto comenzó reír sin saber porque_

_-y en tu entrenamiento naruto como te fue-dijo Hiruzen pero al notar la mirada de kurama que decía que era algo delicado dijo antes de que hablara naruto-naruto mejor kurama me cuenta eso porque no vas a la academia está a unas calles de aquí ya case comienzan los exámenes para gennin,- a naruto se le ilumino la mirada –si ya verás viejo pasare el examen y seré el mejor ninja del mundo –dijo naruto corriendo a la academia,_

_-Bueno kurama empieza a hablar-._

_Naruto va corriendo a la academia cuando la ventera y corre por el pasillo y choca contra alguien_

_-hum tú quién eres –dijo el desconocido_

_-Soy naruto vengo para el examen-_

_-A el hokage dijo que vendrías soy iruka voy a ser el examinador de el examen espera aquí te presentare y podrás pasar ,-dijo iruka _

_-ok-_

_Iruka entro y en ese momento apareció kurama_

_-qué haces afuera naruto-dijo kurama_

_-el examinador va anunciarme para que me presente-_

_-bueno fue un gran viaje a konoha tengo sueño hablamos luego-dijo kurama subiendo a la cabeza de naruto y dejando caer sus patas a los lados de la cabeza de naruto y sus colar hacia atrás,_

_-tu siempre tienes sueño kurama-dijo naruto sonriendo_

_Dentro del salón,_

_Bueno chicos hoy tenemos a alguien nuevo que vino para hacer el examen_

_En ese momento se escucharon varios susurros y luego una niña de pelo negro y ojos negros hablo_

_-iruka sensei por que llego hasta ahora sin haber estudiado aquí en la academia-dijo la pelinegra pensando que esa persona era hijo de algún ricachón que pago para que su hijo se saltase todo el estudio,_

_-bueno él se fue a entrenar aquí hay dos formas de hacer el examen hacer la academia o salir a entrenar el camino ninja pero al hacerlo no tienes nada en esta aldea ni amigos ni familiares al regresar tienes que demostrar que avanzaste en tú nivel tanto físico ,mental y en nijintsu-dijo iruka asombrando a varios que no sabían de eso_

_-y que de seguro es un debilucho con mucho dinero verdad sasuke kun –dijo una peli rosada chica _

_-hum ya cállate sakura -dijo un chico de ojos y cabello negro_

_-bueno porque no conocen a su compañero, pasa-dijo iruka _

_Naruto entro mirando a todos nadie lo conocía excepto por la pelinegra que se sorprendió de verlo pero no dijo nada_

_-hola mi nombre es uzumaki namikase naruto y soy jinchuriki de quien ustedes conocen como kyubi-dijo alarmando ligeramente a iruka creyendo que el chico no lo iba a mencionar_

_Sakura levanto la mano y pregunto-que es jinjuriki-dijo pronunciado mal el nombre_

_-jinchuriki se dice y eso es una persona que tiene encerrada en su interior a un biju en mi caso a kyubi-dijo naruto con total tranquilidad pero asustando a todos por lo que dijo_

_Una chica rubia levanto la mano y naruto la miro en respuesta –que el apellido namikase no es del yondaime hokage-dijo ino curiosa atrayendo todas las miradas hacia naruto _

_-si bueno eso es correcto ya que el yondaime es mi padre-dijo dejando sorprendidos a todos hasta los pelinegros_

_Como iruka vio que esto se iba alargar dijo-bueno ya siéntense iniciamos con el examen teórico, naruto sienta te junto a sasuke y satsuki-dijo iruka naruto los reconoció y se emocionó pero como no sabía si ellos lo recordaban no les hablo y en el caso la pelinegra tenía demasiado orgullo para hablar con él, ya todos con sus exámenes comenzaron a naruto se le hiso fácil y en 10 minutos lo había acabado ha sí que volteo su hoja agarro la quinta cola de kurama y empezó a jugar con ella a kurama no le molesto ya que era una costumbre que agarro naruto desde pequeño, kurama de juego comenzó a jugar con el pelo de naruto , hasta que iruka diera por terminado el examen teórico pasaron al kawarimi , y de eso al bushin naruto quería hacer kage bushin pero luego pensó que eso sería presumir mucho_

_Cuando iba a agarrar su banda iruka le dijo-espera naruto te falta un examen-_

_-así cual-pregunto intrigado_

_-una pelea. Con kakashi hatake-al oír eso naruto sonrió…_

_**Y que tal el bueno la siguiente en cuesta es **_

_**1 pelea de kakashi contra naruto con jutsu y todo eso**_

_**2 de paso kurama quiere medir el avance de naruto(esto es por si agregó esta batalla o no**_

_**Bueno escojan y tengo que hacer 3 personajes para esta historia que aparecerán seguido ustedes créenlos es 2 estudiantes una de bajo nivel otro niel medio y un jounin sensei pero tiene que ser uno que hayan creado bueno paz….**_


	4. noticia proximo cap

_**Hola amigos de ff**_

_**Bueno solo quería comentarles que el próximo cap lo subiré el lunes o el martes ya que tengo un examen muy importante el lunes así que me disculpo por tardar**_


	5. la pelea

Hola amigos de f.f como les va bueno contestare reviews

Ccsakuraforever: gracias por tu comentario. Y si le daré un doujutsu pero hasta más tarde

Zafir09: gracias por el comentario me distes una idea gracias,

Guest: gracias por el comentario

Bueno ya pasamos los reviews, les tengo una pregunta

¿Tu cómo te inspiras? Si díganme como se inspiran no porta para que solo díganlo yo me inspiro con música y sonidos de la naturaleza o con salir a caminar

Bueno vamos al cap

_**CAPITULO3: LA PELEA**_

_La noticia de que el hijo del yondaime hokage estaba en la aldea e iba a pelea con uno de los mejores jounin que tenía la aldea impacto a todo mundo pero lo que más les impacto fue enterarse que ese niño fuel el que muchos aldeanos despreciaron durante años aunque a varias personas les agrado el regreso del rubio como a otras no…_

_En una casa en el centro de la aldea una mujer de 20 años de pelo morado estaba contenta de que naruto volviera mientras recordaba al niño que fue naruto se ponía su uniforme al terminar antes de salir vio una vieja foto donde salía ella sentada en posición de loto alado abrazándola un joven naruto y en sus piernas un kurama con el ceño fruncido rio para luego ponerse una máscara ambu de gato y salió al estadio donde ya toda konoha estaba para ver_

_El hokage estaba sentado en su podio especial para ver la pelea que iniciaría en cinco minutos,_

_Mientras pasaba el tiempo, el hokage recordó lo que le dijo kurama cuando llegaron,_

_(Bueno kurama empieza hablar-dijo el kage_

_Bueno el entrenamiento fue bien naruto controla bien el lado ying tanto que ya por instinto lo usa para varias cosas su dominio en tajuitsu es grande tanto que podría vencerte a golpes (impresionando a Hiruzen) su ninjutsu no tiene un gran repertorio pero domina el rasengan Uno que otro jutsu de viento, su genjutsu no es mejor, sabe reconocerlos fácilmente pero no sabe crear uno, y no sé como pero tiene una habilidad de temer del fuinjutsu yo no le enseñe nada el solo empezó a practicar y ni siquiera sabía que era lo que hacía._

_-te noto algo cambiado kurama eres más alegre pero a que te refieres con lado ying-_

_-bueno es gracias a naruto lo que hizo fue dividir mi chacra en dos mi lado ying y yang el lado yang es puro chacra sin conciencia pero a eso iba a explicarte mi lado ying lo domina por completo pero el yang es un problema cuando naruto usase transforma ya que ser mi jinchuriki viene con varias transformaciones las de los de más bijus son dos pero yo tengo más el del lado yin son tres una capa que lo protege multiplica sus habilidades por mucho la segunda es maso menos igual pero con una capa que eso los hace mucho más fuerte, después el modo biju se transforma en mi pero como forma espiritual ya que es transparente, pero. El lado yang_

_Naruto desarrollo un estilo de pelea usado ese chacra en cuanto accede a ese chakra sus ojos se vuelven rojos como los míos su cabello le salen colmillos y garras cuando sumas las trasformaciones son cinco la primera es un manto con forma de zorro y con los rasgos antes dichos la segunda es cuando llega a la cuarta cola en ese momento pierde el control de sí mismo y ataca a al enemigo más cercano o la persona que lo allá echo enojar cuando mate a esa persona buscara otra y así sucesivamente de pues a la sexta cola se recubre de una armadura de huesos_

_Hay ya no distingue entre enemigo o aliado (mientras kurama le decía eso al hokage se ponía nervioso sabiendo lo peligroso que puede ser si se enojaba sería un peligro) pero tranquilo viejo cuando naruto se enteró de eso estuvimos entrenando para que pueda controlar sus emociones las demás no las he visto pero sé que son dos más ya que a la octava cola incrementa más su poder_

_Pero dejemos eso naruto sabe controlarse bien,-dijo kurama_

_-y dime ya resolvieron lo de que estés fuera de su cuerpo-dijo Hiruzen desviando el tema_

_-si naruto modifico el sello para que pueda salir de dos formas esta forma en la que tengo casi todo mi chakra y la de combate que es que yo utilice mi lado yang y el yin ya que yo puedo controlar esa parte-dijo kurama feliz de poder salir cuanto quiera porque también, aparte de estar fuera todo lo que quería al tener por separado su lado yang ya no sentía odio y podía ser feliz con naruto _

_-que bien kurama-_

_-ya me tengo que ir viejo naruto ya llego a la escuela-_

_-adiós kurama-_

_Con eso dicho kurama desapareció en un puf (como el de las invocaciones))_

_La pelea va a comenzar hokage sama-dijo un ambu a lado de Hiruzen, sacándolo de sus recuerdos_

_Gracias kinoe-dijo Hiruzen_

_En el centro de la arena estaba genma esperando órdenes del hokage _

_-que pasen-dijo Hiruzen_

_De una puerta entro kakashi, kakashi estaba muy nervioso cuando el hokage le dijo que se enfrentaría a el jinchuriki de kyubi se asustó lo único que lo relajaba es que sabía naruto y el andaban en buenos términos y sabía que era una buena persona, se posó en el centro viendo Asia el hokage dándole a entender al kage que estaba listo_

_El hokage asintió y dijo _

_-que pase naruto-una puerta se abrió y se vieron dos ojos grandes y rojos que abarcaban la puerta entera, se escuchó un pequeño rugido y empezó a salir humo rojo y de entre ese humo salió naruto,_

_Vestido con unos pantalones estilo ambu, botas negras, camisa de rejillas y una especies de protección en el pecho y una chamarra negra sus ojos eran rojos y rasgados sus cicatrices más pronunciadas y su cabello más largo (la imagen esta en mi perfil si quieren verla) se acercó al centro de la arena y se puso en posición de combate_

_-recuerda no muestres todo tu poder un ninja se basa en engañar a su enemigo-oyó naruto en su mente_

_-hajime-grito genma saliendo de la arena_

_Con eso naruto salió corriendo Asia kakashi queriendo dar un golpe demasiado obvio kakashi lo vio y se movió hacia un lado y lo pateo en el estómago después de eso naruto comenzó a atacarlo con ataques obvios y kakashi seguía golpeándolo y evadiendo kakashi se confió y decidió sacar su libro para entretenerse naruto al ver que se había confiado eso un sello de mano y recrecieron los colmillos y las garras y se posiciono en 4 patas kurama en las gradas junto al hokage a ver esto sonrió y le dijo- es mejor que prepares una camilla médica para el peliblanco naruto está a punto de hacerlo papilla-el hokage lo miro con curiosidad y volteo hacia la arena._

_Naruto con sus nuevos rasgos se fue corriendo en cuatro Asia kakashi cuando este estaba por evadirlo desapareció de su vista y apareció por detrás dándole un gran y profundo arañazo en la espalda_

_Kakashi gimió de dolor pero resistió intento golpear a naruto pero él lo evadía y lo golpeaba así naruto y kakashi comenzaron una serie de intercambio de golpes, mientras esto sucedía naruto recordó otra cosa que le había dicho kurama durante su entrenamiento_

_-estudia a tu enemigo cada fortaleza cada debilidad, cada miedo y luego ataca con todo –_

_Entonces naruto empezó a ganar terreno en la pelea haciéndose mas rápido, de pronto naruto le dio una patada en el estómago que lo Hiso volar unos metros hacia atrás,_

_-diablos tendré que usarlo-pensó kakashi destapando su sharingan_

_Naruto sonrió ante esto y empezaron una feroz batalla que no parecía que ninguno iba perder_

_Se separaron y naruto pensó_

_-tengo que acabar con esto ahora-_

_Aprovecho para hacer un jutsu concentro su chacra pero envés de azul este era rojo_

_-__**KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU- **__grito naruto entonces toda la arena se llenó de una muy espesa niebla_

_Kakashi intento ver atravesó de la niebla pero al no poder se preocupó empezó a ver varias sombras que se movían por todas partes_

_Y se escucho _

_**Hijutsu: Kadobayashi kiri akuma no yōna satsujin (jutsu secreto: asesinato demoníaco de niebla youki)**_

_Todos fuera de la arena intentaban ver algo pero no podían ver nada hasta que se escuchó un grito desgarrador que provenía de kakashi_

_Todos se asustaron pero des pues de eso se escuchó un enorme rugido desde la niebla todos templaron de miedo ya que ese rugido era del kyubi entises de la niebla se empezó a formar un enorme zorros de ojos rojos rujió una vez más y se empezó a dispersar (con todo y niebla)_

_Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a kakashi tirado en el suelo y sangrando mucho el equipo médico se lo llevo de inmediato entonces el hokage dijo -pasaste naruto-_

**ENTONSES QUE LES PARECIO PERDON POR TARDAR PEROEL LUNES FUE EL DIA DE LA INDEPENDENCIA DE MI PAIS Y ME DISTRAJE LES AGRADESCO QUE VEAN MS FIC **

**BYE BYE**


End file.
